Fubuki/Manga Gallery
Manga Human Monster Saga The Blizzard Group Arc Fubuki group enter area.jpg|Fubuki, Eyelashes and Mountain Ape enter the area Fubuki greets Saitama.jpg|Fubuki greets Saitama Fubuki's order.jpg|Fubuki orders her subordinates to beat Saitama Saitama beats MA and E.jpg|Saitama swiftly defeats her subordinates Saitama blown away.jpg|Fubuki uses her powers to blow Saitama away Hell Storm.jpg|Fubuki uses her technique Hell Storm Saitama and Fubuki close.jpg|Fubuki is patronized of being a hero Fubuki fights.jpg|Fubuki attacks Saitama with rocks Fubuki boxcutter.jpg|Fubuki uses a box cutter Fubuki tear.jpg|Unbeknownst to her Speed-o'-Sound Sonic and Genos are behind her Saitama saves Fubuki.png|Fubuki is saved by Saitama Fubuki meets Genos.jpg|Fubuki meets Genos Genos about to blow up the area.jpg|Bracing herself for Genos' attack Fubuki explaining.jpg|Fubuki trying to justify her actions Fubuki wants to join.jpg|Fubuki wants to join Saitama's group Hero Hunt Arc Saitama group.jpg|Fubuki is present when Charanko visits Saitama Monster Raid Arc Fubuki stops whip.jpg|Fubuki saves her group Fubuki and DoS.jpg|Fubuki faces off against Do-S BG under influence.jpg|The Blizzard Group surround Fubuki Fubuki blocking the groups attack.jpg|Fubuki trying not to harm her subordinates Fubuki stops DO-S's whip.png|Fubuki blocking Do-S's whip Fubuki Stuck by whip.jpg|Fubuki struck by the whip Do-S petting.jpg|Do-S petting Fubuki Fubuki mad.jpg|Fubuki channeling her powers Fubuki vs. Do-S.png|Fubuki attacks Do-S Fubuki alright.jpg|Fubuki didn't succumb to the hypnosis Fubuki begging her sister.jpg|Fubuki begging her sister Tatsumaki not to harm the Blizzard Group Mini Tatsumaki and Fubuki.jpg|Tatsumaki belittling Fubuki Monster Association Arc Scraped_Fubuki_Design.png|Scrapped dress design Fubuki_Monster_Association.png|Fubuki's new dress in the Monster Association Arc Fubuki_Monster_Association_2.png|Fubuki finds Saitama in a restaurant Fubuki andgenos.png|Fubuki finds Genos at Saitama's apartment Fubukinewgroup.png|The "new Blizzard Group" moves out Bang deflects Orochi's lightning.png|Bang saves Fubuki from Orochi's lightning Appearances in Other Media Volume Fubuki_Colored.png|Fubuki Colored from Volume 9 Combined Volume Covers Poster.jpg|Fubuki on the triple-volume cover spread Fubuki_Swimsuit.jpg|Fubuki from Volume 19's full back cover Fubuki_Flora_Dress.png|Fubuki from Volume 15 Fubuki & Tatsumaki Volume 20 contents page.jpg|Fubuki from Volume 20's Contents Page Omakes A New Wind Blows A_New_Wind_Blows_Clean.jpg|A New Wind Blows Fubuki barrier.jpg|Fubuki prepared to fight Demonic Fan Blizzard Group defeated by Demonic Fan.jpg|Fubuki and the Blizzard Group overwhelmed by the powerful wind Fubuki disbelieved.jpg|Astonished by its strength Fubuki down.jpg|Fubuki defeated Tatsumaki creates a barrier.jpg|Fubuki saved by Tatsumaki Tatsumaki takes Fubuki.jpg|Being taken away by her sister Struggle of the Blizzard Group Fubuki and her group.jpg|Fubuki and the Blizzard Group Fubuki proposes an idea.jpg|Fubuki proposes the idea to buy a new car Lily asks about Fubukis job.jpg|Lily asks Fubuki about the job she took Fubuki with a flier.jpg|Fubuki shows the fliers Fubuki vs Hyaha Axe.jpg|Fubuki vs. Hyaha Axe Fubuki group and new car.jpg|Fubuki and the Blizzard Group's new car Fubuki excited.jpg|Fubuki excited to test the car Fubuki refuses to leave.jpg|Fubuki stuck in a traffic jam, while Saitama runs past Chapter Covers Chapter 41.png Chapter 42.png Chapter 43.png Chapter 55.png Chapter 68.png Chapter 69.png Chapter 72.jpg Chapter 77.png Chapter 80.png Chapter 99.png Chapter 100.png Chapter 108.png Chapter 114.jpeg Chapter 115.jpeg Chapter_126.png Miscellaneous Fubuki.gif|Fubuki leaning Fubuki_Swimsuit.png|Fubuki Swimsuit Fubuki_Drawing.png|Fubuki with white mink cloak Fubuki 7.jpg|Fubuki Sweater Fubuki Underwear.jpg References Category:Galleries